


Coffee Flavored Chocolates

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ryuji is slow and Yuuki is very gay for him, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: It’s Valentine’s day, and, to Yuuki’s amusement, Ryuji has no idea of his own popularity.
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Coffee Flavored Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how Atlus tried to convince me that a boy like Ryuji isn't popular... Just another one of their many lies.
> 
> I hope you like the fic!

It was Valentine’s Day, and Ryuji was as grumpy as he could be.

“I hate this shitty day,” he grunted as he accompanied Yuuki downstairs after class, throwing annoyed glances at every couple they met on their way. “Too many happy dudes, all carryin’ piles of chocolate, so proud of their fuckin’ selves…”

Yuuki laughed at those complaints, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You sound like an old lady complaining about _kids these days_ ,” he said.

“I wish I was an old lady…” retorted Ryuji. “At least I’d be able to hit them with my cane without the risk of gettin’ expelled.” He took a deep breath, then made his best impersonation of an old hag, wielding an imaginary cane. “Shameless rascals! You’re destroyin’ the pristine reputation of this country!”

The nearest couple jumped in surprise, then glared at him.

“I think they heard you,” said Yuuki.

“I don’t care,” Ryuji shrugged. “I’m angry.”

Yuuki patted his back in an attempt of comforting him.

“Come on, Ryuji…” he said. “It’s not that bad. Besides, at least you’re not single.”

“That’s right!” Saying that, Ryuji placed his arm around Yuuki’s shoulders, lowering his voice. “I got the cutest boyfriend that ever existed!”

Yuuki watched with pure amusement as Ryuji’s expression went from grumpiness to a bright smile, and then back to grumpiness.

“But it’s still pretty bad to see everyone goin’ around with a bunch of chocolates,” he muttered..

Apparently, his complaints wouldn’t end anytime soon. Yuuki sighed, shaking his head.

“I’ll buy some for you, if you want them so much,” he said.

“‘Course I want them!” Ryuji stared at him in disbelief. “It’s chocolate. And gets even better if they come from you.”

They stopped in front of the lockers, the entrance almost empty now that most students had already left.

“Won’t you get sick of them after eating too much, though?” asked Yuuki, changing his shoes.

A humorless, defeated chuckle left Ryuji’s throat.

“Yuuki…” he said. “I dunno in what world you live, but here on Earth I don’t get shit on Valentine’s.”

Yuuki raised his eyebrow, suspicious.

“That’s hard to believe…”

“It’s true,” insisted Ryuji. “I mean… Why’d anyone wanna give me—”

As soon as Ryuji opened his locker, a few small boxes fell from it. Ryuji stared at them, as well as the ones still inside, then furrowed his brow.

“What the fuck…?”

He crouched on the floor, taking the fallen boxes, observing them for a moment before looking at those inside his locker. Together, there seemed to be over a dozen.

“Is this some kinda joke?” he said in an annoyed voice.

Yuuki stared at Ryuji, incredulous. Sure, there were people at Shujin who really saw him as nothing but a delinquent, but, at the same time, Ryuji was probably the only person who didn’t know about the unofficial Sakamoto fanclub that gathered around him since their first year. Maybe Yuuki was being biased, considering how he had been Ryuji’s greatest fan since day one, but he could see what made his boyfriend so popular: lovable personality aside, he was quite handsome, with a surprisingly muscular build for a sixteen-year-old, and a smile that could melt any heart. His blond hair and flashy clothes made people _look_ , and while it made some of them crinkle their noses, he knew that many liked what they saw.

Besides that, he had been the ace of the track team, and seeing his passionate expression while he ran, giving his all to that sport, should be enough to make anyone fall for him—or at least it had been enough for Yuuki. As if it wasn’t enough, he also faced Kamoshida when no one else dared to; something that helped his delinquent fame rise, sure, but also increased the love around him, especially from those who, like Yuuki, had been victims of that disgusting man. Really… If he only knew how much the people on the volleyball teams adored him…

And who could blame them? Ryuji looked like a real-life version of those classic bad-boys from romance manga, who secretly took care of puppies after school and left his umbrella behind during a storm to shield a box with kittens. All that, but real. And sweet. And handsome…

“You’re an idiot,” said Yuuki, frustrated.

Ryuji pouted at him.

“Okay…” he said. “I’m ugly and dumb, I get it…”

“That’s not what I meant!” Yuuki gave him a light slap on the arm. “What I wanted to say is that you’re not ugly. Like, at all. You look great.”

Surprisingly, his awkward compliments were enough to make Ryuji smile.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Don’t thank me for saying the obvious.”

Despite his words, Yuuki was still embarrassed by how terrible he was with compliments, even after all that time. Before Ryuji could notice it, he crouched on the floor, starting to take those fallen chocolate boxes. Ryuji soon joined him, and in a moment they were all back inside his locker. After some consideration, Ryuji took one of them, opening it and looking at its contents. Yuuki hoped he had already forgotten about his previous words, but a grin in his lips proved him wrong.

“So you think I’m handsome, huh?” asked Ryuji.

Again, he had to make an effort to not look embarrassed by the situation.

“We’re going out, Ryuji…” he said. “I wouldn’t do that if I thought you were as ugly as you say you are.”

“That’s shallow…”

“Says the one who keeps calling me _cute._ ”

“I’d date you even if you were ugly.”

“How romantic of you…”

Ryuji unwrapped one of the chocolates, staring at it with some suspicion for a moment, then risked a bite. He widened his eyes in surprise.

“Hey… these are real chocolates!”

“Of course they are,” said Yuuki.

He observed as Ryuji took a second bite, then frowned.

“Think they’re poisoned?”

Yuuki couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t be silly,” he said. “Even _I_ got a few chocolates, so of course you would as well.”

“But the only chocolates I got last year were from Ann and Shiho,” insisted Ryuji. “And they’re fuckin’ girlfriends.”

His words made Yuuki look at him.

“You didn’t know?” he said. “Last year Kamoshida made Sato from the soccer team keep guard on your locker and stop anyone from giving you chocolates.”

Ryuji’s expression was proof enough that he _didn’t_ know.

“Why the hell did he do that?” he asked.

“Because you punched his face,” answered Yuuki. “You know Kamoshida was petty like that.”

“You mean… It’s Kamoshida’s fault that I didn’t get anythin’ last year?”

“You could say that.”

He stared at Yuuki, his expression a mix of annoyance and disbelief.

“As if I needed any more reasons to hate that shithead…” he muttered.

“I thought you knew about that.”

“No… Had no idea. Thought people just hated me.” Ryuji took another chocolate from the box, then offered it to Yuuki. “Wanna try one?”

“Of course they don’t.” Yuuki accepted the chocolate, absentmindedly unwrapping it as he spoke. “Just because some people treated you badly doesn’t mean the whole school thinks the same.” He took a small bite. “It’s good.”

He watched as Ryuji stood there, staring at his locker, still seeming unable to comprehend the situation.

“You mean… not everyone hates me?” He furrowed his brow. “Like, other than Aki, and Ann, and you…”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” asked Yuuki with a half-laugh.

“Dunno, man… Feels like I’ve been livin’ a lie.”

Yuuki glanced around, making sure no one was around anymore to see them, then placed his arm around Ryuji’s waist, moving closer to him.

“It’s proof that people like you.” Yuuki made a pause, frowning. “Should I be jealous right now?”

Ryuji giggled at the question, then forced a serious expression.

“Well, it depends…” He placed himself in front of Yuuki, trapping him between the locker and himself. “Will I get more of _this_ if you’re jealous?”

“I don’t know… If I get more of _this_ , then I can pretend to be.”

Yuuki let his hands slide down, groping Ryuji’s ass. A surprised yelp left Ryuji’s mouth, followed by a fit of laughter.

“You shameless rascal!” he said, giving Yuuki a playful punch in the arm.

They both laughed like a pair of idiots, then moved away from each other after hearing more steps coming downstairs. They weren’t ashamed of being together, but, unlike Aoi Sakamoto, Yuuki’s family was _very_ conservative and _very_ against their friendship, so they chose to keep their relationship a secret from most people, at least while Yuuki still lived with his parents.

After controlling his laugh, Yuuki indicated the inside of Ryuji’s locker.

“So, are you going to take them?” he asked.

“Yeah! Chocolate is chocolate, right? I ain’t gonna complain.” Ryuji opened his bag, starting to put the boxes inside, then looked at Yuuki. “Wanna take some too? There’s a lot of them.”

“I’d feel bad taking a gift that was meant for you,” answered Yuuki. “But I don’t see a problem if you want to eat them together.”

Ryuji’s face brightened at the suggestion.

“Sounds good to me!” he said, closing his bag and locker. “Okay, you’re comin’ with me to my house, then.”

“Don’t decide things for me.”

“Are you sayin’ you don’t wanna come?” Ryuji forced a hurt expression. “You really gonna leave me alone _today?”_

“I’m just saying I won’t always be available to you,” Yuuki shrugged.

Ryuji kept looking at him with that pitiful face, and it didn’t take ten seconds for Yuuki to sigh, defeated.

“Don’t make that face…” he said. “Alright, I’ll go with you.”

Immediately, his sad expression gave place to a victorious one.

“See?” said Ryuji. “You’re weak.”

“Aren’t you ashamed of manipulating me like that?”

“Nope.”

Yuuki groaned as they left the school, but both knew he wasn’t really annoyed. They walked side by side to the train station, and, as usual, Yuuki wished he could just hold Ryuji’s hand without a care. It was difficult to act like just good friends in public, but the thought of his family finding out and forcing them to break up was scary. When they got in the train, Yuuki felt the back of Ryuji’s hand rub against his, and realized that he probably felt the same way. That quiet longing was a bittersweet feeling, but it was part of their relationship, so Yuuki could never come to hate it.

They got to Ryuji’s house some minutes later, and as soon as Ryuji closed the door behind them, he let out an exhausted sigh.

“Fuckin’ finally!”

Saying that, he reached for Yuuki’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing him. It was so sudden that Yuuki giggled against his lips.

“Were you looking forward to this?” he asked.

“You kiddin’?” answered Ryuji. “It’s fuckin’ Valentine’s, and I have a cute boyfriend. Why wouldn’t I?”

He placed another brief kiss on Yuuki’s lips. They took off their shoes, then Ryuji reached for his hand. Yuuki smiled at himself as he intertwined their fingers, following Ryuji to his bedroom. After placing their bags on the floor, they lied side by side on his bed, in their typical after-school laziness. A few minutes passed before Ryuji got up, making Yuuki look at him, curious.

“Stay there,” he said. “I got somethin’ to do.”

“What?”

“Just a minute…”

Saying that, he went to his wardrobe, searching it for a moment before coming back with a purple box adorned with a bright-yellow ribbon, offering it to Yuuki.

“Here ya’ go!” he said with a wide smile.

Yuuki stared at the box for a while, then looked at Ryuji.

“For me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “I made them myself. And they’re pretty tasty too.”

His heart seemed to be jumping inside his chest. Yuuki sat up, taking that box in his hands, observing it for a moment.

“It’s the first time I get chocolates from someone I like,” he said.

“That’s good to know.”

He looked at Ryuji, and his chest tightened.

“Now I feel bad for not giving you something…” he said. “I thought you wouldn’t want it from a guy.”

“From the guy I _love,_ ” corrected Ryuji.

“I guess you have a point…”

Yuuki lowered his eyes, embarrassed by his own insecurities. Noticing it, Ryuji sat beside him, kissing his cheek.

“It’s fine,” he said, “but I’ll want double next year.”

The implication that there would be a _next year_ for them was enough to make Yuuki smile.

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll remember that.”

“You better.”

Yuuki was still dealing with the feelings caused by that gift when Ryuji reached for his bag, taking one of the chocolate boxes from inside, unwrapping a piece and throwing it whole inside his mouth.

“These are pretty good…” he said, offering one to Yuuki. “Try them.”

“Not before I eat the ones you made,” said Yuuki.

“You can eat them later.”

“No. They’re my priority.”

His resolve made Ryuji laugh.

“Okay,” he said, “go ahead, then.”

Unable to hold back a wide grin, Yuuki undid that ribbon and opened the box. If his heart was jumping before, it turned into jello as soon as he saw its contents.

“You made them heart-shaped…” he said, covering his face in a hopeless attempt to hide the flush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, and now I’m fuckin’ embarrassed about it,” said Ryuji, looking away. “Thanks.”

“It’s not my fault that you made them so cute…”

Ryuji groaned in protest.

“Stop it, Yuuki…”

Yuuki only obeyed because he was too busy looking at his chocolates. A warm feeling took his whole chest as he reached for one of them.

“Ah,” said Ryuji, “the red ones are milk chocolate. The blue ones are white, and the round ones taste like coffee.” He twisted his lips. “Not a big fan of those ones…”

“Are the coffee ones not heart-shaped because you hate coffee?”

“Don’t judge me.”

Yuuki giggled at his answer.

“You put a lot of effort into them, didn’t you?” he asked.

“Well, ‘course I did.” Ryuji showed a wide smile. “Wanted to impress my boyfriend.”

His honesty made Yuuki want to kiss him, but the existence of his chocolates was too tempting to ignore.

“I’ll try one of each,” he said.

“Just don’t kiss me if you eat a coffee one.”

“I will.”

“C’mon, Yuuki…”

Yuuki ignored his protests, taking one of the milk-chocolate hearts in red wrapping, taking a bite. It was smooth and had the perfect amount of sweetness. Ryuji watched him in clear anticipation.

“How does it taste?”

“I love you,” answered Yuuki.

“That’s not what I asked…”

Yuuki made him wait until he finished the second half of that chocolate.

“It’s delicious…” he said, then lowered his eyes to the box. “I’ll try another one.”

This time he took a heart in blue wrapping—white chocolate. As expected, it was as good as the previous one.

“So…?” asked Ryuji.

“This one is great too…” said Yuuki. “I’ll try the coffee one now.”

“Oh no…”

Ryuji watched anxiously as Yuuki tried one of the smaller, round chocolates. Part of Yuuki worried that the taste of coffee would be too strong, but he realized it wasn’t the case as soon as he tasted it. It had a slight bitterness to it, of course, but not enough to mask the chocolate flavor. If anything, that mix was what made it so good.

“I liked it,” he said, looking at Ryuji. “Did you even try them? The coffee’s taste isn’t that strong.”

Ryuji placed a hand on the side of his neck, looking away.

“I asked my mom to taste it,” he admitted.

_Of course he did…_

“Alright, you’re eating one now.”

Yuuki took another round chocolate from the box, and Ryuji looked at him as if he had a knife in hand.

“No…,” he said. “I hate coffee.”

“You’ll like this one.”

“I won’t… No, Yuuki!”

But Yuuki wasn’t willing to take no as an answer, unwrapping the chocolate and approaching it to Ryuji’s mouth. Ryuji turned his head while keeping his lips pressed shut.

“Don’t be such a little kid!” complained Yuuki. “I said it’s not bitter.”

Ryuji didn’t even open his mouth to answer. Yuuki sighed.

“You’ll really make me do it, won’t you?”

Saying that, Yuuki placed that piece of chocolate inside his own mouth, then, before Ryuji could react, leaned in his direction, kissing him. It took no more than a few seconds for Ryuji to give in and open his mouth, allowing Yuuki to share that sweet with him. He moved away, looking at Ryuji’s flushed face.

“How was it?” asked Yuuki, with a slightly smug smile.

“Not bad…” admitted Ryuji.

“See?”

They looked at each other in that close distance for a moment, then kissed again. There was still a sweet flavor in Ryuji’s mouth, enough to make Yuuki want more of it. He moved closer, straddling Ryuji’s lap, feeling his boyfriend’s hands on his waist, slowly getting under his shirt, caressing his back and the side of his body.

At the beginning of their relationship, doing things like that with Ryuji had been a challenge, mostly because of Yuuki’s own embarrassment. After all those months together, however, he became more comfortable with the intimacy, coming to enjoy it like he never thought he would.

They lost themselves among the kisses and touches, and Yuuki couldn’t tell how much time had passed before they lied side by side again, cuddling. As good as making out could be, those quiet moments were still Yuuki’s favorites: feeling Ryuji close, enjoying their proximity… feeling loved. It was enough to fill him with a giddiness he couldn’t control.

“I want more chocolate,” he said after a while.

“Lucky you, we’ve got a bunch of that.”

They sat on the mattress, and—among a few lazy complaints—Ryuji reached for their bags, placing all the chocolate boxes they received in front of them. It wasn’t an enormous quantity, but more than they would be able to eat in a single day. Ryuji observed those sweets, as if enamored with them.

“I ain’t dreamin’, am I…?” he muttered. “Do I even deserve this happiness?”

Yuuki looked at him, twisting his lips.

“Okay…” he said. “I’m starting to feel a little jealous now.”

Ryuji grinned in response.

“Of the chocolates?”

“I don’t know!” answered Yuuki in a frustrated voice, barely containing a chuckle. “Maybe!”

His reaction made Ryuji laugh, and, for a while, Yuuki pretended to be mad at him.

“Fine,” he said. “If chocolates are the only thing you care about, then I’ll buy you an entire box tomorrow. And, next year, I’ll make the best chocolates you ever had.” He glared at Ryuji. “Just you wait and see.”

“Was that a threat?” asked Ryuji. “‘Cause I’m gettin’ _really_ excited about that.”

They continued that playful bickering even while they ate those chocolates. The provocations slowly turned into a lively conversation, accompanied by cuddles, caresses, and kisses—more kisses than Yuuki could even hope to count, on their cheeks, lips, necks, shoulders, and foreheads, tracing all the dots on his face and the freckles on Ryuji’s, before coming back to their lips.

It wasn’t so different from usual, but still more than enough to make him look forward to that same date on the following years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
